


Little Robin

by Multishipper13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Or alternately the one where Dick has self-esteem isues, Written on only 3 hours of sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper13/pseuds/Multishipper13
Summary: Bruce comforts Dick





	Little Robin

Bruce was about to switch off the nightlight and crawl into bed when a sniffle made him stop. He turned down the hall, walking towards the sound. He cracked open Dick's bedroom door. The ten year old was huddled on his bed, clutching one of Bruce's shirts. He quickly crossed the room, folding the younger body up against his own so that the boy's head was supported by his arm. Dick sobbed quietly into his chest. Bruce smoothed the boy's hair back from his clammy face. "Hey," he said gently, "What's wrong?" The boy burrowed deper into his embrace. "I had a nightmare," he mumbled,"In my dream you said…y-you s-s-said that you were getting rid of me, cause I wasn't-wasn't g-good enough to be Robin anymore." Dick began sobbing again. "Sshh, it was just a dream," Bruce comforted, "You're more important than anthing, got it?" he rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back, waiting for his breathing to calm. Eventually it did, tapering off into slow, rythmic breaths. "Sleep tight, little Robin," Bruce whispered.

 

 


End file.
